Meu Desafio é Você
by vivian-san
Summary: "Ela não disse uma palavra no caminho e quando chegamos ela estava tremendo. Desci do carro e me dirigi a recepção com grandes passadas, Sakura teve que correr para me acompanhar. Abri a porta e me deparei com uma coisa que eu não esperava..."


**Disclaimer:**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas seqüestrarei o Sasuke

**Classificação:** LIVRE.

**POV:** Uchiha Sasuke.

**N/A:** Desculpem os erros de português ou concordância.

Gostaria que deixassem a opinião de vocês – caso alguém leia - é isso.

Essa one é bem grandinha mas sei lá... ela veio na cabeça e tive que escrever.

Espero realmente que gostem

Enjoy.

_" Não dá pra esquecer  
As cores que eu só vi com você  
Não dá pra explicar tamanha magia  
Dizem que são as cores que dão sentido à vida"_

Mais uma festa idiota que tenho que comparecer, não que eu não goste do meu trabalho somente acho essas festas desnecessárias. Sou Sasuke Uchiha o arquiteto dessa empresa que embora ainda não terminada os donos resolveram inaugurar. Um ambiente sem muitas cores... Afinal ainda estava sem meu designer de interiores.

O coquetel não estava tão cansativo como havia previsto, pessoas importantes, ambiente moderno... o balcão da recepção virou um bar improvisado. Depois de não agüentar mais as pessoas que me rodeavam me aproximei do ultimo banco do bar. O mais afastado de onde estava a massa da festa. Afinal minha mãe estava certa, nunca fui muito sociável.

Uma cabeleira rosa se aproximando chamou minha atenção, não é uma cor muito normal para cabelos... mas definitivamente tinha os olhos mais bonitos que já vi.. de um verde grama viva. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e ficou ali de costa ao balcão olhando as pessoas. Ergui minha taça em direção a ela de uma maneira estranha, não sei o que me moveu a fazer isso mas o fiz.

- Á festa ! – olhei esperando a reação dela que sorriu e ergueu a taça em minha direção.

- Ao ambiente frio – não entendi de primeira, quase perguntei se ela estava com frio mas estávamos no verão, ela só poderia estar se referindo ao prédio. A constatação me deixou sem jeito.

- Não gosta do prédio ? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Achei meio frio...espaçoso demais

- As pessoas gostam de espaço – disse na defensiva afinal eu planejei isso.

- Acho que sim. Gosto de ambientes espaçosos... mas pra encher de coisas... pra que tanto espaço se vai ficar vazio ?

E aquela garota sorriu de modo tão inocente que não me senti ofendido diante da crítica. Na verdade fiquei até feliz afinal ela fora totalmente sincera.

- É talvez você tenha razão. – tentei mudar o rumo da conversa – então você vai trabalhar aqui ?

- Sim e não – ela me olhou com uma cara de criança que quer fazer arte.

- Como ?

- Pedirei ao meu tio para decorar o prédio – olhei-a meio surpreso, meio incrédulo... na verdade não sabia qual era minha reação naquele momento, ela começou a rir vendo que ainda estava em estado de choque ela continuou. – Acho que pulamos uma parte importante dessa conversa. Prazer Sakura Haruno – Haruno, a empresa Haruno o tio agora fazia sentido. – sou designer de interiores – Pronto agora sim eu estava perdido eu já estava ficando sem graça só em pensamento imagina como ela ficaria. Não poderia mentir afinal a qualquer momento alguém poderia ir me parabenizar pelo prédio "frio". Teria de contar. Olhei para minha taça e depois pra ela.

- O prazer é meu, Sasuke Uchiha – fiz uma pausa, talvez ela não se interessaria por minha profissão, mas eu estava ali na empresa do tio dela ela provavelmente iria querer saber e queria fez um gesto com uma me incentivando a continuar. Não resisti a um sorriso de canto – o arquiteto.

Primeiro ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois as duas baixou a cabeça já começava a me sentir culpado por fazê-la se sentir constrangida. Quando ela voltou a me olhar ela estava rindo, realmente rindo como se tivesse contado a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Poderia ter ficado nervoso se fosse qualquer outra pessoa mas acho que ela tinha um efeito calmante em mim, então ri junto com ela.

- Oh... me desculpa – disse ainda sorrindo.

- Tudo bem... é bom ter uma opinião sincera pra variar

- Ok. Mas mesmo assim vamos começar de novo – disse parecendo quase séria – Me pergunte o que acho do prédio.

- Não precisa fazer isso sério – não ela não poderia fazer isso ela tinha sido sincera e não queria que a imagem que eu tinha feito dela se perdesse ela tinha que ser diferente.

- Por favor. Eu insisto

- Tudo bem – suspirei vencido – O que achou do prédio ? – perguntei mas não queria saber a resposta, não dela.

Ela me olhou e sorriu

- Acho que é meio frio e sobra muito espaço modernista demais também – olhei incrédulo então ela continuou – Acho que essa parede na nossa frente deveria ter uma cor mais viva e aquelas poltronas também além de mais espalhadas. Acho que deveriam haver detalhes da cor do logo da empresa. Naquela parede do canto do elevador os prêmios que a empresa já ganhou afinal toda pessoa que venha pra cá provavelmente irá usar o elevador. E naquela do outro canto alguns de detalhes em branco e vermelho e então... Bom basicamente isso. – ela suspirou e se voltou pra mim – Então o que me diz ? – Sorrindo como ela estava agora poderia até pintar o prédio inteiro de verde limão e roxo que não me importaria.

- Nossa – suspirei – nunca recebi uma crítica como essa- disse com um meio sorriso.

- Não – ela se apressou em explicar – Viu que não mudei um tijolo do lugar, só as cores e o lugar de alguns móveis.

Comecei a rir .

Ela me olhou assustada.

- O prédio ainda não está terminado, ao menos não a decoração os andares de cima por exemplo algumas paredes estão somente rebocadas ainda não sei cor nem textura nem se realmente ficaram por ali – Sorri e continuei – Várias pessoas vieram me parabenizar pela escolha da cor, disseram que havia ficado aconchegante. – Comecei a rir novamente parecia que ela tinha o dom de me fazer sorrir o que não era muito comum mesmo assim já havia me flagrado várias vezes sorrindo com ela ou para ela. Ela ria também – Sou arquiteto mas não gosto muito da parte de paisagismo ou decoração de interiores havia uma mulher que trabalhava pra mim nessa área mais ela não está mais comigo então...

- Poderia me candidatar ao cargo – disse com muita convicção

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia – ela me olhou intrigada – Apesar do prédio não estar terminado não vai fugir muito desses tons. Gosto de cores claras e mesmo não me dedicando e eu mesmo fazendo o projeto tem que passar por mim nunca deixo que saia de controle.

- Certo. Gosto de desafios. Então posso tentar.

Olhei pra ela e suspirei revoltado. Aqueles olhos... não poderia negar.

- Vou dar o cartão com o endereço da empresa - tirei o papel do meu bolso e entreguei a ela. – Esteja lá amanhã as 08:00 hs em ponto se chegar 1 segundo atrasada não vou contratá-la.

Ela sorriu e deu um pequeno pulo do banco ao chão e me abraçou por trás. Essa ação realmente me surpreendeu ela era tão... inocente (?)

- Você não vai se arrepender – Mas algo dizia que eu iria.

E ela saiu quase que pulando, comecei a rir.

Senti que me cutucavam, olhei para trás, o tio da Sakura.

- Senhor Haruno – disse educadamente.

- Vejo que conheceu minha sobrinha.

- Sim. – disse mecanicamente.

- Cuidado com ela em – disse o senhor Haruno entre risos – é extremamente travessa.

- É acho que sei, e extremamente convincente também. A festa estava ótima – depois que encontrei Sakura realmente estava então não menti – Mas vou indo, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

Me despedi de algumas pessoas e fui pra casa. Seria uma bela noite de sono se Sakura não estivesse em todos eles me fazendo uma crítica em alguma coisa. Não que estivesse reclamando de sonhar com ela.

Me vesti casualmente afinal era sábado e sabia disso quando pedi pra ela vir hoje. Dirigi calmamente entrei no estacionamento e falei pro guarda que estava esperando Sakura Haruno e que quando chegasse a mandasse pra minha sala.

Arrumei minha mesa e peguei o projeto da empresa Haruno e então Ela chegou com um short xadrez e uma regata branca os cabelos soltos a franja que caia sobre os olhos e ela teimava em arrumar. Ela estava...

- Perfeita – não acredito que disse isso.

- Como ?

- É ... Perfeita a idéia que você me deu.

- que idéia ?

Pronto que idéia ? não tive nenhuma idéias, aliás até tive mas incluía eu ela e meu apartamento e com certeza ela não gostaria de saber.

- Bem não importa não é desse projeto, vamos lá. Aqui estão as plantas – mostrava a bagunça que estava em minha mesa cheia de papéis – e aqui as cores que devem ser. – apontei a uma mostra de cor onde só havia cores pastéis. Acho que ela não gostou.

- Gosto de cores vivas. – ela disse com muita certeza o que me deixou intrigado.

- Eu não !- como assim ela não iria me desafiar em meu escritório – pode desistir se quiser – mas eu não queria, gostaria que ela me acompanhasse daqui a diante.

- Também gosto de desafios – ela disse com um sorriso – você vai ser um desafio.

Ela sorria de uma maneira que sinceramente me deu medo, como se ela visse minha alma e me desvendasse.

-Tudo bem então – suspirei cansado – você tem até o fim do mês para me mostrar toda a decoração e no próximo vou começar a ir pra lá para fiscalizar.

- tudo bem.

Depois disso combinar como e onde ela iria trabalhar, apresentei o prédio e tudo mais.

Nas seguintes semanas sempre saíamos juntos da empresa e passávamos em uma café ali perto e conversávamos muito com ela eu conseguia ser eu mesmo e nunca me irritava.

Na última semana esqueci uns papéis em meu apartamento e ela teve que ir comigo pegar. Claro convidei-a para subir. Não que tivesse segundas intenções.

- Acho que vou esperar aqui – disse ela em frente ao prédio

- Não está curiosa pra saber a cor do meu apartamento ? – disse rindo.

Ela riu comigo.

- É na verdade estou muito.

- Então vamos. – passei meu na cintura dela e a guiei até o 8° andar onde eu morava. Afinal tínhamos uma certa intimidade.

- Chegamos –disse quando abri a porta. – pode fazer a avaliação.

Ela olhou cada detalhe com cuidado, examinando um por um.

- Gostei. – espera ela está mentindo minha casa é toda branca e preta

- Mentira. – acusei e comecei a rir. Ela chegou perto de mim rindo comigo ela colocou a mão nos meus ombros.

- Não estou não – sim ela está sim, perto demais. Olhei nos seus olhos como eram verdes... encostei minha testa na dela. Eu não sabia o que nem como e nem porque estava acontecendo aquilo mas estava acontecendo e eu estava gostando.

-Sasuke – ela disse meio sussurrado, sem se afastar.

- hmm

- É ... – ela não conseguiu terminar finalmente colei meus lábios ao dela, e a abracei mais forte ela passo os braços ao redor do meu pescoço a ficou na ponta dos pés. Até então não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu era maior que ela.

Depois de alguns momentos desse jeito ela foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- É melhor você pegar os papéis – ela disse ainda ofegante.

Me separei dela.

- É melhor – fui em direção ao escritório improvisado de casa sem olhar para trás, afinal se o fizesse não me responsabilizaria por minhas atitudes, saber que ela reage a mim como eu a ela era suficiente... por hoje.

Peguei os papéis e fomos para uma reunião com o resto da equipe para decidir como ficaria. Depois Sakura apresentou o seu projeto e fiquei decepcionado. Não havia cor nenhuma nada do que ela tinha me falado no dia da inauguração, claro eu não permitiria que ela pintasse daquelas cores mas ela havia dito que gostava de desafios espera ao menos um discussão sobre o assunto.

A hora que saímos da reunião fomos ao café como sempre.

- A partir de amanhã vou ficar mais no campo pra acompanhar os projetos de perto.

- Eu gostaria de ficar com a empresa do meu tio, afinal a minha parte é a única que falta. – diante do meu olhar intrigado ela continuou – claro se você não se importar.

- Não, tudo bem.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu de novo, como ela conseguia sorrir sempre ? e como ela conseguia que eu a acompanhasse [i]sempre[/i]

As semanas seguintes foram extremamente estressante, quase não encontrava a Sakura e não tive tempo para passar na empresa do tio dela nem pra ver como estava ficando.

Na quinta feira Sakura me disse que o prédio ficaria pronto sexta-feira sem falta e já ia apresentar ao tio dela. Ótimo menas uma coisa para mim.

No fim de semana fui visitar minha família e colocar minhas coisas em ordem, na segunda ela chegou radiante no escritório.

- Bom dia ! – não resisti me levantei e selei os lábios, tinha sido muito paciente desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos não tinha mais tentado nada esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa mas não agüentava mais. Ela correspondeu, dessa vez com um pouco mais de ousadia me dando pequenas mordidas e isso realmente me surpreendeu.

- Bom dia. – disse depois de me afastar. Ia voltando para minha mesa quando ela me puxou pela mão e me beijou. Eu ri dessa vez.

- E então o que tem pra mim ? – olhei-a curioso, será que só eu vi duplo sentido nessa frase ? acho que não que logo ela começou a rir. – Onde vou trabalhar agora ? Vai me contratar não vai ?

Claro que ia contratar Ela na empresa e na minha vida. Ia responder quando o telefone tocou me sentei para atender e ela sentou na minha frente.

- Parabéns Sasuke confesso que me surpreendi a hora que vi o prédio, sabe não faz muito seu estilo mas realmente ficou lindo, a cara da empresa.

- Como ? – do que ele estava falando, eu aprovei todos os detalhes e não fugiu nada do programado.

- As cores da empresa achei que ficaria nos tons que estavam, se bem que agora ficaram bem melhores – nessa altura já olhava Sakura de maneira desconfiada.

- Hmm... Obrigada. Senhor Haruno.

Vi que Sakura empalideceu, o que será que essa maluca tinha feito. Desliguei o telefone e olhei.

- Vou fazer uma visita pro seu tio.

Ela se levantou com uma agilidade e se colocou na minha frente.

- Não... é você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Responderei depois que ver pessoalmente – ela havia me abraçado na tentativa de me parar.

- Sakura solta. Vamos – disse enquanto puxava ela corredor afora

Ela não disse uma palavra no caminho e quando chegamos ela estava tremendo. Desci do carro e me dirigi a recepção com grandes passadas, Sakura teve que correr para me acompanhar.

Abri a porta e me deparei com uma coisa que eu não esperava. Estava tudo exatamente como ela tinha tudo que faria no projeto porém com as cores da empresa que variavam entre o preto o vermelho e o branco. Olhei cada detalhe sem dizer nada.

Vi o tio da Sakura se aproximando.

- Então vejo quem foi a responsável por isso. – disse olhando para Sakura.

- É – foi só o que consegui dizer.

- Parabéns Sakura ficou maravilhoso aposto que Sasuke está orgulhoso. – disse olhando pra mim, quando pareceu que apertaram um botão nele. – Oh meu Deus, Sakura ele não sabia... acho que vocês tem que conversar.

Logo depois se retirou, eu me virei e fui em direção ao carro. Ela correu e me parou antes de chegarmos.

- Sasuke.

- Você mentiu.

- Disse que gostava de desafios e lembro-me de deixar claro no sábado que [i]você[/i] era o meu desafio – ta de alguma maneira ela está conseguindo fazer minha raiva passar. Ela me abraçou e puxou minha cabeça para baixo ficando na ponta dos pés- você é meu desafio.

Disse me beijando e lá se foi minha raiva.

- Deixa eu dar cor a sua vida ?

Ela me disse entre sorrisos e beijos. Comecei a rir mas lembro-me que estava com raiva. Mas afinal desde o primeiro dia sabia que ela tinha o dom de me acalmar e com ela tudo ficava mais colorido.

Como tinha que ser.

Afinal são as cores que dão sentido a vida.

Fim ;D

ok ok bobinha só que sei lá... rsrs é o tipo de idéia que te vem na cabeça e você_ tem_ que escrever.


End file.
